multiverse_profilefandomcom-20200214-history
Lugnut
Lugnut (ラグナッツ, Ragunattsu), is the fictional character and antagonist from the DC series. He isn't the most brilliant tactical mind Cybertron has ever seen. In a faction full of brilliant scientists, cunning schemers and devious warlords, Lugnut's processing capacity doesn't rank anywhere near the top. Rather, Lugnut possesses a quality that's exceedingly rare in Decepticons: loyalty. Unswerving, unthinking, blind loyalty to the glorious Megatron and the Decepticon leader's vision for Cybertron. Couple this with an armament that makes the charging behemoth an unstoppable force on the battlefield, and it isn't hard to see why Megatron finds no fault with Lugnut's brutish methodology. In particular, the explosive point-singularity generators in Lugnut's immense fists put fear into many an Autobot. In Lugnut's optics, bold, mighty Megatron embodies the Decepticon cause, and his devotion is total. It's easy to misinterpret Lugnut’s blind zeal for a lack of overall processing power, but this is not the case. Although he isn't much of a thinker or planner, Lugnut does not care, for wise Megatron is brilliant enough for a thousand Decepticons. His master makes the plans, and Lugnut carries them out. However, that blind loyalty is his weakness. Although innovative on the battle field, he does little thinking about anything else. He will only keep company with Decepticons who are as loyal to the grand and imperious Megatron as he is. Traitors and disgraces such as Starscream and Lockdown are not worthy of mention, let alone being in the presence of the glorious Megatron. Granted, even magnanimous Megatron himself can get a little tired of Lugnut's praises, but he keeps it to himself, lest Lugnut should lose faith in mighty Megatron. He is also Strika's "consort", whatever that means. "I believe only two things: The Decepticons will rule Cybertron, and Megatron will rule the Decepticons!" :—Lugnut, Megatron loyalist. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: David Kaye (English), Kentarō Itō (Japanese), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Bruno Lähteenmäki (Finnish), Not Known (French), Uwe Jellinek (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Pietro Ubaldi (Italian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Alexander Kovriznyh (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Carlos Campanile (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Marco Espina (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode On Cybertron, his vehicle mode is a Cybertronian Bomber aircraft. On Earth, his vehicle mode is a Futuristic Bomber jet resembling a combination of the Bartini Beriev VVA-14, the B-29 Superfortress and the Heinkel He 111. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery File:Lugnut_Animated-Vehicle_Mode.png|Lugnut's jet mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Blitzwing ** Knock Out ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Rumble *** Laserbeak *** Buzzsaw *** Ravage ** Lockdown ** Dreadwing ** Shadow Striker ** Seekers *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp *** Acid Storm *** Slipstream ** Devastator *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Scavenger *** Long Haul *** Bonecrusher *** Hook ** Predaking *** Razorclaw *** Tantrum *** Divebomb *** Headstrong *** Saberclaw ** Menasor *** Motormaster *** Breakdown *** Wildrider *** Dead End *** Drag Strip Family Neutral * Starscream * Airachnid * Insecticons ** Sharpshot ** Kickback ** Hardshell ** Megatronus Prime * Overlord Rivals * Shockwave Enemies * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Arcee ** Cliffjumper ** Bumblebee ** Windblade ** Sideswipe ** Smokescreen ** Alpha Trion ** Prowl ** Blurr ** Arcee ** Chromia ** Perceptor ** Wreckers *** Ultra Magnus *** Bulkhead *** Wheeljack ** Computron *** Quickshot *** Afterburner *** Lightspeed *** Nosecone *** Strafe ** Volcanicus *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug ** Defensor ** Superion ** Victorion *** Pyra Magna *** Jumpstream *** Dust Up *** Stormclash *** Skyburst *** Rust Dust ** Fortress Maximus ** Emissary * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing * Unicron Powers and Abilities Besides his compulsion to serve Megatron, the only other driving force in his programming is to destroy the Autobots. Renowned throughout Cybertron as one of the most destructive fighters for the Decepticon cause, Lugnut has no time or patience for contemplation or strategy when he could just as easily level an entire Autobot battalion with a single explosive punch. He knows that his unparalleled strength, endurance, and seemingly limitless missile payload is enough to serve glorious, bold, fresh-scented, bright and shiny MEGATRON! Autobots that know him know the only way to survive a fight with him is to stay clear of his path. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past When Orion Pax came to Kaon for his first face-to-face meeting with Megatronus, Lugnut and Barricade "greeted" him at the entrance to their headquarters. Orion quicky identified Lugnut as the weak-link among the two guardsmen and would likely have succeeded in talking his way past the big lug if it weren't for the more suspicious Barricade. Battles of Cybertron Trypticon Incident During the War Dark Spark Incident Preparing Departure As the war escalated, Lugnut proved himself to be worthy of Megatron's "elite" forces, and was on-board the Nemesis when they gave chase to the fleeing Ark. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Lugnut Wikipedia * Lugnut Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Lugnut TFWiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Decepticons